dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Humbaba
Humbabas '(ハンババ ''Hanbaba) are a specie of monster well renowned for their physical strength and sheer brutality in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." '''Summary Humbabas are rare woodland species of incredible might. These creatures are highly territorial and solitary until mating season; during of which herds of these creatures will gather and participate in a bloody brawl for courtship rights. After such an event, forests will often bear a scar in the form of barren and destroyed fields. Physiology Humbabas take the form of massive humanoid beasts standing, on average, 6 meters tall. These creatures often harbor hairless torsos with most of their fur being located on the arms, back, and legs. They have the head of a bear with canines roughly the length of an average sword, piercing green eyes, and enormous ram horns roughly the size of an average person. Their forelimbs bear incredible muscularity and are equipped with large, black claws easily capable of shredding apart steel and large trees. Their hindlimbs, while not as imposing, still harbor incredible strength as they allow the Humbaba to leap roughly 15 meters into the air. These creatures run in a quadrupedal manner and fight while bipedal. While running quadrupedal, a Humbaba is capable of outrunning a race car once its max acceleration has been reached, but have great trouble making sharp turns. When bipedal, a Humbaba is capable of taking a head on bus collision without budging even a centimeter, but are not all too quick during these periods. The jaws of a Humbaba are immensely stronger than any normal animal, being capable of crushing boulders. Which is impressive since their jaws are actually considered to be the weakest part of their body. Humbabas use their jaws to trap victims before tearing them apart with their forelimbs. The fangs sink deep within the victim, almost always shredding apart internal organs with every bite. Humbabas are a massive wall of muscle that are rarely ever overpowered in a contest of strength with another species. Their bodies are so stout and durable, one could take the entirety of a massive landslide and still wade through it as if it was water with no visible sign of damage. These creatures bear impressive hearing and sense of smell, with both being likened to bats and bloodhounds. Stealth is rarely successful when confronted with a Humbaba for these reasons alone. Despite this, their eyesight is rather poor. Humbabas are capable of exhaling flames from their mouths whenever desired. The source of the flames has not yet been confirmed as either a specialized organ or some kind of magic with the former being more likely as magic requires an understanding of equations; an attribute of which these creatures do not have. Some have theorized that, by eating a dragon, a Humbaba gains the ability to breathe the respective element the dragon harbored. However, there have only been cases of them breathing fire, which may or may not be due to a lack of different elemental dragons in their area. Behavior Humbabas are territorial and predominately solitary carnivores that rarely leave their homes in the woodlands and forests. They attack anything they see with unrelenting aggression until either the victim is slain, the victim manages to escape by some miracle, or when the creature itself is slain. There is a possibility where one can scare away a Humbaba by dispensing immense pain. This method is still risky as the Humbaba will either fight with heightened aggression or run off; with the former being much more common. These creatures mark their territory by making massive gashes in the ground with their horns to warn others of their species to steer away. These gashes are often found by travelers and are often their final resting place. The aggression of a Humbaba is the stuff of legends, being described as beings who live and breathe anger and combat. This is seen by their fearless demeanor when fighting anything in their path; with a heavy emphasis on anything. These creatures have been known to be a natural predator to low-level dragons and some weak high-level dragons. Earning them the title of "Nature's Dragon Slayers." The only time when Humbabas are found in groups is when raising young and when fighting for a mate. During both of these times, their aggression is intensified and will chase down anything that crosses their path. Even high-level dragons steer clear of Humbaba-infested woods, wanting to avoid the possibility of getting attacked by a group of angry Humbabas. Abilities Immense Physical Might: Humbabas are renowned for their incredible strength, with a single Humbaba being capable of overpowering lesser dragons in a contest of strength and even killing said dragons in the process. There have been instances of a Humbaba toppling a high-level dragon with their strength alone. While such instances are rare, it is still an amazing display of brute force that few can compete with. Incredible Speed: Despite their bulky size, these creatures are surprisingly quick. Being capable of outrunning a race car when at max velocity allows Humbabas to catch their prey rather easily. Incredible Durability: Humbabas are built like tanks and are capable of taking quite some punishment before fleeing. A single Humbaba is capable of surviving the onslaught of an enraged low-level dragon, which is a testament considering the sheer power of an enraged dragon. There have been cases of where a Humbaba could defend against the attack of an enraged high-level dragon and walk out with moderate to severe wounds. Sharp Senses: Humbabas bear an incredibly sharp sense of smell and have amazing hearing. This combination essentially eliminates the possibility of stealth when dealing with these creatures. Fear Inducement: Due to the sheer size and the record these creatures bear, they are easily one of the most terrifying creatures known to exist. That, alongside their piercing gaze, make fighting a Humbaba a living nightmare that will haunt anyone who survives an encounter. This fear extends to many dragons, as most dragons avoid landing anywhere near dense woods known to harbor Humbabas. While most high-level dragons and some low-level dragons can overpower the average Humbaba, they would rather not run the risk of disturbing one of their bloody group brawls. Fire Breath: Humbabas, for some unknown reason, are capable of breathing fire. These flames are capable of melting steel in mere seconds. Using this does cause visible pain to the creature, but never really cause any injuries to them. Thus suggesting that they weren't intended to perform such a task. Which provides some credibility to the dragon eating theory. Weaknesses * Despite their incredible power, they are very predictable. A trained fighter can easily dodge oncoming attacks from a Humbaba while getting in a few strikes. * Humbabas are very unintelligent. Their first thought when faced with trouble is to run headfirst into it without any concern of what they are fighting. They are dumb enough to fight against greater dragons on sight without so much as a sign of fear or hesitation. Hypothetically, one would try to fist-fight Trihexa itself if the opportunity arrived. This is their biggest weakness and is the easiest to exploit. * Humbabas are massive targets. This makes it easy to actually hit one and easier to outmaneuver one in a tight location like a cave. * If one were to damage their nose or their ears, Humbabas will become much less effective when tracking prey and opponents. It is advised to target these organs if one wishes to utilize stealth. Due to their subpar eyesight, these organs are rather valuable to them; making them very defensive when struck in such areas. * Despite their tough exterior, their insides are rather vulnerable. If one were to toss an explosive device into the mouth of a Humbaba as it begins to use its fire breath, the Humbaba may sustain heavy damage to its organs and will run away and may even die while doing so. Members Mubahab is much more powerful than the average Humbaba and is larger, standing at around 10 meters tall. This Humbaba was favored by the gods themselves as it was considered the prime specimen of its species and was thus deemed the "Guardian of the Forest" by them. This Humbaba was able to face off against any high-level dragon and walk away with, at worst, minor injuries. Making him a living nightmare to their species. It is theorized that Mubahab could stand against one of the Five Great Dragon Kings until said dragon enters an enraged state, but this is unconfirmed as he has never fought against such a dragon. Eventually, he got into a fight with a powerful and intelligent Anzû, that of which would eventually become known as Zanû. Trivia * Humbaba, despite being a singular creature in mythology, is treated as a species similarly to Cerberus. * The name for Mubahab is actually an anagram for Humbaba and was given to him by Addis Nergal. * Humbaba Steak is an expensive delicacy that is rife with protein. Slabs of this steak are incredibly tough, yet full of flavor. * Humbaba horns seem to be capable of conducting electricity. * Humbabas simple behavior is meant to represent the sheer animosity and violence that make up the Humbaba. * The Humbaba's fearlessness and aggression is inspired by the Deviljho; that of which is, on a cellular level, unable to run away from a fight and will attack anything in its path for food. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology